Just one sentence
by hemmecstasy
Summary: You give me the theme, I write the story ! Many parings.
1. Rules

**I'm actively researching for a proofreader, so if your interested, pm me, I'll be delighted :) (because I'm french so I make mistakes).**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

This is simple : give me a sentence and a theme and I'll write a one shot (or more) based on the sentence you gave me. I hope you like this idea ! :)


	2. 1- Death

**Nyan cat** : I really take all the pairings, but I admit it, I have a preference for the hetero :)

 **Adavies2310** gave me a theme : _Gajeel loves Levy. Levy dies protecting Gajeel._

Thank you a lot ! I really enjoyed writing this one shot, in fact that was my first Gale so I hope you'll enjoy it :)

And please, if you find spelling mistakes, correct me, 'cause my first language is not english.

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A silent tear dumbled down his cheek, until finishing it course on his upper lip. Sobs could be heard, along with muffled complaints. For the first time in ten years, Gajeel Redfox was letting his sadness express itself. Yeah, you guessed it right, he was crying. He was crying with all his heart and all his soul, because she was gone. She was gone because of him, because of his stupid ego. He was so sure of himself, sure of his strength that he believed he was able to take down Mard Geer, the Underworld King, alone. But the moment the demon King sent his brambles down him, caughting the iron dragon slayer out of guard and sending another bramble to kill him from behind, Gajeel knew he was screwed. At this exact moment, he wished that a miracle occurs, and she suddenly appeared. Her and her thin and sweet face, her and her ocean blue hair, her and her little size, her and her love for books, but above all, her, simply. He got scared and shouted at her to run away, far from the demon he was battling. But she simply smiled, and told him she was okay, and that it was her turn to save him. She then turned to face his opponent, and started to send him various attacks with her solid script magic, while Gajeel was begging her to leave, shouting that she couldn't save him, and that she was crazy to think he'll approve what she was doing. He knew she wouldn't listen to him, so he desperatly tried to escape from Mard Geer's grip, in vain. Oh god if he knew that would happen, he could have saved her, he could have tried harder..No, that was bullshit. He knew he couldn't have, because he was fucking trapped. So he just watched her get killed, he watched this demon take her precious life sending his thorns through her thin and frail body, and the life draining out of her, and these three words escaping from her delicate mouth.

"I love you, Gajeel". These were her last words.

And now, he was in his bed, the day of her birthday. It had been one year since the tragedy happened, and there he was, remembering all the moments he had spent with her. He knew she wouldn't want him to spend the rest of his life complaining, so he was smiling, for her. Today was a special dayand he was thinking of paying her a visit. Not at her grave, no, because for him, her spirit wasn't there. For him, her spirit was at the place she loved more than anything : her library. If Levy loved something more than everything, it was reading a good book. So he stood up, ready to visit his beloved.

"Hey shrimp, he laughed. Yeah, yeah, I know you hate when I call you that but hey, this fits you very well, I couldn't resist." He sighed. "So today is your birthday, and err I know you don't like when I buy you things, but you know I like your smile when y..hm anyway." He sadly smiled. "So, I have something for you," he removes a book from behind his back. "I bought you a book ! Don't insult me if you don't like it Lev', but I'm not really good at these kinds of things, hm, you know, books and all that stuff. I just took the one I found the more suitable for you," he sadly smiled. "Anyway this shit's called 'Beaty and the Beast'..ew, kinda ironic, don't you think ? I think I gotta' call the writers and tell them to recall that book 'Levy and Gajeel', 'cause really ? Looks like they stalked us to write it. Anyway, if you have it already,fuck you. What ? These shits are expensive don't you know ? So that's what I wanted to say to you today, along with.."

The iron dragon slayer sighed, and then began.

"I wanted to tell you something I realised one year ago. One thing I should have done ages ago." He took a deep breath.

"I..I..Fuck ! I love you, okay ? I don't know why it tooks me forever to see through my feelings for you, but I truly and dearly love you, for fuck's sake. I don't know why you had to die before I realised it ! I don't really know ! All I know is that I love you to death, Levy, you're the one who makes my heart beat and you'll always be the one. You know dragons slayers have only one mate for the rest of their life ..Guess what ? You were mine. I don't know what to do now, damn it, I'm so lost and confused. I'm..I just..I just want you back, Levy. Please, if you heard me, come back shrimp. I..I need you. I love you, Levy. I konw I'll never be the prince you were waiting for..But I swear to god, I swear it, I'm truly and deeply in love with you, Levy McGarden"


	3. 2- Christmas

Okaaaay so this one shot is quite short but I admit it, I reaaaally like it, and I hope you'll also like it :)

It was requested by **Nyan Cat,** with the words **"fluffy Natsu and Zeref and Christmas"**. Thaank you ! Does it suit you like this ? Tell me on the comments ;) Also, I've been inspired so I'll probably post a new one shot with Zeref and christmas soon. Enjoy reading !

 **Disclaimer : I really don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Snow was falling, ans he was frowning. His salmon hair were shining because of the sun's light, whereas he had a dark face. He wasn't seeing the utility of these white tiny things, floating in the air. At all. For him, they just were here to make people sick, and to annoy him. He groaned, he couldn't go to play outside today.

"What's with the dark face, Natsu ?" His older brother asked him, frowning.

"It's just.." The pink haired boy sighed, again.

"Huh ?" Zeref bowed his head, confused.

"I wanted to play outside today but..but.."

Tears began to fill his onyx eyes, while he turned his head toward the window, fixing the snow.

"Why can't you ?" asked Zeref, a confused look on his face.

I..the garden is filled with this annoying cold and useless snow, Zeref. I can't." Muttured the child.

Zeref's face lit up. His eyes softened, then reached out his hand toward Natsu.

"Come on. Let's go play outside, Natsu !"

The said Natsu frowned.

"You didn't listen to me, Zer' ? We can't. Be..becau.."

The black haired boy smiled and watched the snow falling.

"Snow isn't useless. In fact, I love watching it by day, and even by night. Snow is like a symbol of hope for everyone, it brings us happiness to share with our loved ones, and dreams to fill our eyes. Snow is relaxing to watch, it's like it comes out of a dream, because it seems like magic tiny cotton balls. That's it ! Snow is in fact made of magic, see Natsu ? Furthermore, it announce the begining of winter, and the arrival of Christmas. You shouldn't hate it or be afraid of it, Natsu. You should cherish it, and I'm sure if you come with me, you'll definitely be fond of it."

He held his hand toward his brother, again. "Come on."

Zeref smiled, then Natsu seemed to think, watched Zeref's hand, and smiled too.

"If I come to hate it even more, Zer', I'll kill you."

He then took his brother's hand, who laughed, and they went outside, filled with love and happiness.

His salmon hair were shining under the moonlight, whereas his smile was the same as the sun's could be. He hated cold, in fact, but ô how he loved snow. That was a multitude of tiny wite things, floating in the air, and similar as fluffy cotton balls. The only view of them made him feel relaxed, and happy. It was like they were coming from a dream, for him. He cherished snow with all his heart, because for him, they were the symbol of hope, and magic. He loved it. No, he was fond of it. Because it remembered him of his brother, Zeref. The pink haired teen smiled again, and went to the sitting room, hearing his name being called.

"I'm coming !"

He ran, and sat beside his caller, who smiled at him, handing him a regular red sized box. He took it, then handed him something too. They smiled at each other, enjoying the moment, and the young man said :

"Happy christmas, Zeref."

He loved snow, yes. It was it who made them close, and it was also it who reunited them after several long years far from the other. Snow was made of magic, he was sure of it, now. It was the symbol of love, hope, and happiness. He was sure of it because he couldn't be happier than at this moment. Yes, snow was made of magic, definitely.

* * *

 **Don't hesitate to point me the spelling mistakes I made :D**


End file.
